Dreadton
Summary The Great city of The Mad Wastes, Dreadton is the only home for the sane in the wastes. Dreadton was built by some of the first exiled to be sent out into the wastes and as a result it has a stable economy where people can still carve out a life for themselves. The city is built on one of the only oasis's in wastes so growing a limited amount of food is possible. The city is ruled by five "bosses". These bosses are leaders of different organizations in the city and as such are the most powerful people in the city. Bosses Harund The Machine Race: Dwarf Age: (starting) 143, August 8, 1531 Height & Weight: 5' 1" , 220lbs Harund was born in the slums of Dreadton. His mother was a tavern girl and he never met his father (likely some mercenary or solder). Harund grew up working in the mines as he was much taller and stronger than even some humans his age. Not only was he physically stronger than others around him but he was a technical genius as well. Harund learned how to work steel and iron into clockwork and steam contraptions at an early age. Once the industrial revolution started he took the opportunity to build the only steam docks in The Mad Wastes at Dreadton. He controls all goods that go in and out of Dreadton. Harund handles and monitors everything from food shipments to other more discrete transactions. He is also the inventor of the several "unorthodox" contraptions used to keep the bandit hordes from taking Dreadton. Although the madmen of the wastes rarely attack Dreadton now it took many attacks before they learned their lesson. It takes a special kind of man to make the insane bandits of the wastes fear even the sound your name. After several failed attacks where they saw their clan members burned alive by arcane fire or ripped to pieces by saw blades most of the attacks stopped. However one clan of cannibals known as the Ripjaws continued attacking the city despite many failed attempts. Finally during one the clans assaults Harund captured the chief of the clan and took him to the top of the wall which got the attention of the advancing horde of cannibals. He then took a blow torch and charred the chief's arm beyond recognition. Just as the horde began to screem with rage and continue the assault Harund took a massive bite out of the chief's arm and then continued to tear into the chief's charred flesh while he screemed in pain. Harund then stood the Chieftain up so he faced his army and shot him threw the back of the head, pushing his falling corpse off of the wall. Before their dead leader had even hit the ground the savage horde was running back to their camp with no intention of ever returning. The Rabbit Race: Halfling Age: (starting) 35, July 15, 1639 Height & Weight: 3' 4" , 68lbs No one knows where The Rabbit came from or even his real name. It is unclear whether Rabbit was born in the wastes or if he came later but people do know that he was able to use his skill set to turn Dreadton upside-down when he made his move on the former head of mining Quel Varus. With The Rabbit living in Dreadton nothing is safe. The Rabbit has godly reflexes and dexterity which allowed him to become by far the best thief in Dreadton which is quite the title in a city of criminals. The Rabbit became one of the bosses of Dreadton by stealing every last piece of gold from Varus's safe with just him and a handful of friends. The next day when Varus's men saw his fortune was gone they deserted him. This was great for Rabbit who just so happened to have enough money to employ them for his newly formed spy and "asset retrieval" operation. Today Rabbit mainly deals with information. Using highly trained spies to steal secrets rather than money. Although if you want something bad enough The Rabbit can get it for you, as long as you can pay for it. Katherine "Vixen" Godfrey Race: '''Human '''Age: (starting) 27, January 21, 1647 Height & Weight: 5' 8" , 110lbs Katherine was born in about as bad of a situation as possible. Katherine's mother was a prostitute in Stonehall and as such had several "clients" who were involved in the castle; including royalty. Her mother Rosa was a favorite of King Vincent who inevitably fell in love with her and ended up fathering Katherine. Katherine's mother and King Vincent continued to raise Katherine in the brothel in order to keep her a secret from the queen who would no doubt have her killed. Katherine grew up learning from the other girls at the brothel on how to please and deceive anyone she wanted. She also would frequently sneak out and go to the underground fighting clubs as a masked fighter known as Vixen. Her unmatched beauty and deadly fighting skills made her a crowd favorite and soon champion. This however eventually allowed the public to find out her true identity. As the queen sent troops to the brothel to kill her and her mother, Katherine was barely able to escape. Knowing she would never be safe in the holds around Stonehall she ventured through The Mad Wastes to make a new life at Dreadton. When she arrived at Dreadton she quickly gained fame for her talents as an assassin as well as her legendary beauty. her golden hair would often be the last thing her victims saw before they were cut down. she would always leave a queen of hearts playing card on the bodies of her targets. Eventually she started a school taking in children off the streets and teaching them to kill. Rabbit may be the place to get information or to procure a specific item but if blood is your business Katherine is the supplier. Now she uses the royal last name "Godfrey" of her father. She doesn't hide her past but wears it as a banner; proud of what she has become. Garrett Ross Race: Human Age: (starting) 51, October 31, 1623 Height & Weight: 6' 2" , 195lbs Son of wealthy businessman from Stonehall, Garrett always enjoyed working in his fathers company. His father Allen Ross founded the Ross Steel Corp which supplied much of the world with the metal required to fund the early industrial revolution. Allen was then charged with the Assassination of King Brice Godfrey father to Vincent Godfrey. Following the charge Allen was murdered in his cell before he could stand trial and his family disappeared in the night. It seemed that Garrett had disappeared until years later when he emerged in Dreadton and reclaimed the company his father created. He made Ross Corp's base of operations in Dreadton so he could be free from the dangers that come from being under another's rule. Garrett knew that Ross Corp didn't need the old mines around Dreadton as the company was already a world enterprise. He still decided to rebuild the cities mining operation so he could give back to the city that saved his life. Although he rarely has time to stay in Dreadton he claims it as his home and makes sure the city thrives. Nadalla Quelaad Race: Yasin Age: Unknown Height & Weight: 6' 3" , 160 Not much is known about Nadalla but that she is one of the elders of the Yasin in the wastes and with her knowledge of the desert and the wastes she helps grow enough food to help loose some of the reliance on imports. She also maintains a healthy relationship between the Yasin and Dreadton. Many Yasin are moving to Dreadton since they are beginning to be persecuted in Al-Mushaad Nadalla is very different from the other bosses of Dreadton. While the other bosses don't deal with most of the common people Nadalla also serves as the diplomatic face and public "monarch" although she doesn't hold any more power than the rest of the bosses. Thanks to Nadalla the city is becoming more civilized. Before her things like murder and thievery were not only legal but considered a normal part of society. Nadalla has estabilished a constitution as well as a law system in Dreadton even if it may be vastly different than others. Law In Dreadton whether or not something is deemed "criminal" is based off of why they did what they did. Now somethings such as rape or cannibalism are considered "Great Sins" and these things are always off limits but if murder someone you may not always be arrested. You are sent to court where you alone must give an explanation for your actions. Your case is reviewed by a jury who decides if you were right to do what you did or not. It may be a strange and vague way to enforce the law but it was more than the city had before Nadalla Quelaad and although she wants a more traditional justice system she understands that this is about as good as you can get in a city of criminals. Economy Exports: Ore - (iron, coal, gold) Dreadton is extremely reliant on food and luxury inports from Stonehall and Al-Mushaad. In return they supply them with ore, rock, and coal for industry and building. People Most of the common people hate Stonehall and Al-Mushaad for banishing them to the wastes. The common people are hardened and suspicious of outsiders. While the commoners may hate outsiders but the upper class and leaders of Dreadton understand that a healthy business relationship with the outside is crucial to survival.